Forum:Clan Petition.
Motion This is a petition of the Administrators of this current Wikia. We are organized here as clans, and as people, ready to protest the leadership here. This wikia was inactive, but the Syspops (Save for Excel) came back only to undermine Triumvirate in the quest to become this Wikia's active Bureaucrat. Any inactive leadership should not be tolerated. We want an active Clans Wiki ran by Triumvirate. Triumvirate needs to stay Bureaucrat. Our voices need to be heard over this "Wiki policy" that we dont get a say in. The people are more powerful, for we are the ones who give them the power. Evidence submitted For *MinigameGod's last post was over 6 months ago. :*June 19th, 2013. That is not 6 months. L2math? 18:49, September 15, 2013 (UTC) *Draziw's last post was over 8 months ago. :*January 22nd, 2013. That is not 8 months. L2math? 18:49, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Against *Triumvirate's account was created 3 days ago and only has these edits: http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Editcount?username=Triumvirate+Department+of+State Triumvirate's Stats It should also be noted that the 10 wikimedia edits were reverted by a bcrat as they were deemed in violation of wiki standards, and as such don't count. 18:37, September 15, 2013 (UTC) *Zerouh's last post was over 18 months ago. <------ February 14th, 2012. 19:01, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Making him the 3rd most recently active bureaucrat at the time of Triumvirates promotion, behind both User:MinigameGod and User:Spencemac724. and 5th most active administrator behind User:The Excel and User:The.draziw 19:01, September 15, 2013 (UTC) *However, the Triumvirate Department of State is backed by the most politically stable source available, has years of experience in wiki editing (and html/css), has the defense and security knowledge, has been present and familiarizing themselves with the wiki for the past four years, and was appointed by the community and its only active bureaucrat as was appropriate. The Department of State is more familiar with this wiki than any other. <------This has not been substantiated. 19:01, September 15, 2013 (UTC) *The Triumvirate Department of State stated multiple times that they were open to working with the management here, and received negative reaction to such pleas. <------ And yet he cannot even post a nomination support in the designated RfA location as he has been requested to do excessively, instead choosing to point fingers and lay blame. 19:01, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Draziw has on multiple occasions tried to lock this page with no valid reason other than to keep his support up, and to keep our support down. He doesnt want your voices to be heard! Speak now, ACT SWIFTLY, and WE will show the wikia staff who the diseases to this community are! RISE. 19:39, September 15, 2013 (UTC) We need more active Administrators. My page, the Joint Empire, was vandalised and replace with "Fasu" and nothing was done about it until Excel reverted it a few days ago. MinigameGod didnt help me, Draziw didnt help me. Let the community rise and show them what we want! 21:39, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ::* Um.... Why didn't you just click the page's history, then revert the edit yourself? Are you inexperienced? Lazy? Inactive? This correction could have been done any user of the wiki and does not, nor should should it ever, require the attention of an administrator. 22:01, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ::* Im sorry, was that a pot shot at me from an Admin? An Admin that could be de-sysopsed for that? I couldve reverted the edit myself, but I could not block those responsible. 22:03, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :::*Lol... You didn't answer the question Mr. Redirect. Why didn't you make the revision yourself? 22:06, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :::*Im sorry Mr. Hated by everyone on the community, I shouldve did it myself. But I decided to leave it because it was a good example of what you guys are not doing. So tell me, how is the vandalism nullification going? 22:08, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::* So basically... You saw that your page was vandalized and you didn't fix it yourself, even though you are admitting now that you could. At the same time you are giving me a problem because I didn't revert the vandalism. I saw it, I saw you saw it, and I left it as it was because you left it as it was? I can see when an account has logged in last... That seems perfectly fair, yes? Thanks for clearing that up. 22:12, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::* So basically your blaming the vandalism problems of this wiki on the members when you saw them and didnt fix them yourself? You have been active but inactive? The community loves but hates you? Draziw, seriosuly, just stop. Everyone here doesnt like you besides MinigameGod, but I wouldn't be surprised if he de-sysoped you because of your intense hate to this community. Come on Draziw, hit me with your best shot. Fire away. Just remember, you Strike down Triumvirate, you'll martyr him. And when that happens, the number of supporters we have now will triple. So yeah.. your choice. 22:17, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :*I'm going to step in here and end this. This is a place to discuss a particular petition made by the community, not for you two to argue and fight over something like this. Either take it to your talk pages or just stop. Triumvirate Department of State 22:21, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "a bureaucracy Wikis are not intended to be run by a cabal of administrators, or for that matter, experienced editors. Policies and guidelines should achieve a consensus before they come into effect, and should be written down in project space for all to see. They should be designed to improve the wiki, but can be ignored in cases when they are not accomplishing this task. All users should be able to participate in the development of policies, and in other discussions. There is no power structure of any sort. Administrators are not "higher" than regular users in any way, other than having access to administrator tools. Likewise, bureaucrats are not higher than administrators, except again that they have access to bureaucrat tools. Users are not given special rights or privileges on the basis of "seniority." All editors are equal." Yeah... All editors are equal, in the fact you're trying to lock this page to where they are getting no say. How does it feel that you guys dont get a part in anything? This is a harsh dictatorship more than anything. 22:00, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Comments People who disagree with the inactive Administrators should sign here. *'Support' Lanclot Rice 18:22, September 15, 2013 (UTC) *Draziw, please quit spamming this page and taunting us. L2math, calling me a baby, are all ofenses that Should be taken into consideration by Wikia Staff. We have corrupt Administrators here. ' *'Support I completely agree, the inactive administrators should not hold themselves above the community, other managers of this wiki (including two bureaucrats), and should back down. Triumvirate Department of State 18:50, September 15, 2013 (UTC) *'SUPPORT' - The Triumvirate should stand as the sole bureaucrat if possible. Even over Zerouh, as Zerouh has no regulatory power behind him while the Department of State account does. -Thomas90 *'Support:' This wiki is gross, Triumvirate should fix it and the "active" (not at all active actually) admins should be removed from power. 20:58, September 15, 2013 (UTC) *'Support' The Department of State was approved by the community and by a bureaucrat. A bureaucrat who has been a bureaucrat longer than anyone else here. No sysops were inactive, and they are only active now to fight this. I support the Triumvirate Department of State as a bureaucrat and demand that the current fair-weather sysops step down as this community wants and so this wiki is in better hands. Nremni (talk) 19:15, September 15, 2013 (UTC) *'SUPPORT THE TRIUMVIRATE AS BUREAUCRAT. Sysops should step down. '-Purtrue Red 19:22, September 15, 2013 (UTC) *'Support:' The Triumvirate Department of State under the Executive Branch has an impressive history on this wiki and in the wikia community. They have dozens of assets and thousands of resources available to them to work for this wiki. The admins who have literally stepped in only to fight the Triumvirate here are a disgrace to this wiki and should resign or step back and agree to work with the Triumvirate as has been asked. Theodore Crown (talk) 19:38, September 15, 2013 (UTC) *'Support:' Lord Agares( 19:58, September 15, 2013 (UTC)) *'SUPPORT. '''Triumvirate has been dedicated to this wiki for years, I'm very glad they are coming back. Draziw should give up adminship for his flame comments and for being completely biased, unlike any wiki admin should be. -Jason Brainman 20:43, September 15, 2013 (UTC) *'Support: 'If they're gonna argue that people without posts in the last 30 days shouldn't be included, then the admins themselves shouldn't be included, because none of them were here for MONTHS and they ran this wiki into THE GROUND. The Trumvirate Department of State should stay a bureaucrat as this community wants and the sitting admins should all either go back into their solitary retirement, step down completely, or work with the State Department. -Lord Xelzer 19:04, September 15, 2013 (UTC) *'SUPPORT: '''No current staff should be removed or step down. This site needs the help of all the current admins and the Triumvirate to restore the community what it once was. It is very disapointing to me to see everyone fight over the fact that the Triumvirate wants to help this wiki and nothing more. The wikia staff has been inactive and therefore was not able to keep up with the members of this wiki when they needed their assistance. The Triumvirate will assist in rebuilding and growing this community to the size it was years ago. 00:43, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Against Comments The Triumvirate is a bunch of ravid corrupt thiefs, they should never EVER hold any control over this wiki because they mistreated my own clan and lie and steal. I hope they die and never enter this wiki again. You should go to hell. -Helios Blens 18:39, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ::*Sir, I have no idea what you are referring to, do not insult me or my Union though. If you're going to argue against me, at least supply facts. Triumvirate Department of State 18:53, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ::*Helios, you are severely misinformed. The Triumvirate has never done any such thing and has consistently stood up for free opinion and the protection of this wiki. You are either thinking of someone else or you have your facts wrong. Theodore Crown (talk) 19:38, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :::* I have reported you to Wikia directly for violation of Universal Wikia Forum use policy, Runescape Clan Wiki Forum Use policy, and Bureaucrat ability abuse. Servicing of citation will be issued within 72 hours, if they don't respond to Minigame God's action prior. You sir have just given me the ammo to go to the very top. Before it was Zerouh who had out stepped their bounds, now you have too. Thanks! 19:31, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Please look into the policies regarding admin and b'crat nomination and the procedure that follows. I tried to get Triumvirate to do this for me 3 times on his talkpage, yet he is yet to do so. This requirement isn't met, therefore it isn't going to happen. I suggest you talk to him to get him to submit his own nomination with the things I have listed on my first post on his talk page. 21:13, September 15, 2013 (UTC) *This was a reasonable action. Looks like your community agrees with the Triumvirate. All we ask is to let us manage this Wikia. Think, it gives you more time, we do your job for you, and the community sees this as a possitive change. Any bureaucrat thinking for the community would agree? Please, just accept this. 21:36, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Resolution This issue has been resolved by Wikia Staff. 22:10, September 16, 2013 (UTC)